Four Years Earlier
by TaraneePheonix
Summary: Prequal to my four years on stories. takes place four years before Negi take over class 3-A. No pairings, better summary inside. T for violence.


Four Years Earlier

**Prequel to my four years on stories, Nodoka's a ten year old with no parents and the only family she has is an uncle too busy to care and an abusive cousin. She's in pain but no-one cares enough to notice.**

_I own nothing . well except Kaito but I'm not proud of that_

_--_

She pushed the lock home, hearing the satisfying click as the door locked. She was safe. It wouldn't last long but she needed her haven, he'd never thought to look in here and even if he did the door wouldn't open. The small girl sank into one of the chairs and wrapped her arms around her the newest of several bruises clear on her face and her lip bleeding. She wiped the blood away with her hand and squeezed her eyes shut as tears started to fall down her cheeks. She could hear him storming around upstairs, probably looking for her, she'd get it later but for now she just needed to be alone.

The purple haired girl looked around at the books they were like old friends, and they were the only things she could ever talk to. They weren't even real but she knew that not even he could take all of the books away. It had been just over a year since her parents had died and she'd moved in with her dad's brother. She thought back to when she'd first moved in and how it had got to this.

It had started small, Kaito had ignored her to begin with but a little while after he'd started asking to borrow things and then not give them back. She'd started to refuse the things he asked for, that was when it had started. She'd refused to give him what he wanted and he'd hit her, on the arm at first but now a year on and he was using her as a way to take out his anger. He was only two years older than her but he was an awful lot stronger.

She heard his footsteps coming down the stairs and knew she couldn't hide for much longer. Wiping her mouth once more and steeling herself she stood up and walked over to the door. Placing her ear to it she heard him storm past, as his angry footsteps died away she unlatched the door and ran out, silently closing it behind her. She took off up the stairs and into her room and shut the door with a quiet click.

It was half an hour later when he came back up the stairs and barged into her room where she was sitting quietly at her desk with her back to him. He stormed over to her "where have you been?" he growled

"right here" She turned slowly in her seat to look at him sounding braver than she felt

"I was in here and you weren't, you've been hiding" He stated matter-of-factly.

"No I haven't"

"And you've been crying, no don't try and lie your eyes are all red, you're such a baby" She didn't reply but cast her eyes into her lap "Look at me when I'm talking to you" he growled threateningly. She looked up at him reluctantly only to be met with the back of his hand as he hit her across the face "Where have you been hiding?!"

"I-I h-haven't" She stammered

"Liar" He spat "I know you have now where have you been?"

"h-here"

"Stop lying" He grabbed her arm roughly, she instinctively pulled away causing his grip to tighten. He pulled her to her feet "this is the last time I'm going to ask, where have you been hiding?"

"No-where" She was on the verge of tears

"yeah right" He dug his nails into her arm "now tell me, or else" She potted the flash of silver under his jacket. She couldn't and wouldn't betray her hiding place, no matter what that would remain her safe place. The slash was so quick that had she not been on the receiving end of it she wouldn't have known it happened. He let go of her arm hurriedly "I warned you, now when you're ready to tell me I'll be in my room"

Nodoka had fallen to the floor clutching her arm where the blade had pierced her skin. Red was seeping out from under her hand and the blood was trickling down her arm. She curled into a ball and cried, the searing pain was intense and she had to find something to stem the wound. Crawling across the floor to her drawers she found an old pair of tights, she wrapped them around her arm. It would have to do for now. She looked at her hand which was covered in her own blood. Still crying she ran into the bathroom across the hall and washed the blood off her hands.

She was ten, but she wasn't stupid, her life could be in danger if she stayed here much longer and she knew it. Tightening the make shift bandage she fled back into her room and grabbed a bag, into which she started piling clothes. Underneath all of her clothes there was an envelope filled with what her parents had called emergency money. It was money so that if they even weren't around to look after her and she was in danger or needed to get somewhere she'd have money. There had never been a better time to use it. Tucking the money safely into her bag she swung the backpack over her shoulders and opened the window. It wasn't too far to the drainpipe.

She glanced over at Kaito's room, there was a crack of light showing indicating that he had closed his curtains. Pretty much all of the way. Leaning out Nodoka grabbed the pipe in her good arm and painfully wrapped her other arm around it. She slid down it softly landing with a light thump. She ran as fast as her legs would take her for as far as she could before she slowed down. Reaching the station she took the money out of her bag and looked at the list of destinations. She needed somewhere big, somewhere hard to find her. Tokyo. Perfect, the capital city of Japan, even if they looked they'd never find her. She bought a ticket and got onto the train.

At Tokyo she climbed out and looked around, the city was huge, she was right to think that Kaito would never find her here. Now the only problem that remained was where she was going to live. She was due to move schools anyway, all she had to do was find one that would take her, without parents, or previous grades or any family of any kind.

She found a prospectus for one school. Mahora Gauken, an all girls school. Perfect, she had just enough money to enrol for the first year and she'd take it from there. She managed to find her way to the school, although the campus was huge. Her arm still throbbing She wandered into what she hoped was the main office of the school. After getting lost several times and after asking a couple of people for directions she found the headmasters office. She calmly told him her story and explained that although she didn't have parents she could pay for the tuition.

The old man was only too willing to allow her to enrol at the school, and he also said that she didn't need to worry about tuition fees, or her cousin finding her. That was all Nodoka could remember before passing out. When she woke up she was in a hospital ward with a fresh bandage on her arm and someone to show her where her new room was. Looking around Nodoka decided that she was going to love it here and that a fresh start had been a good idea after all.

_I'm not too keen on the way this turned out but for something written at 11pm it's okay. I am fully aware that most, if not all, ten year olds couldn't do any of that stuff that she did but just accept the fact that it's a story and the impossible happens._


End file.
